


A Vain Pursuit

by AndiiErestor



Series: Oracle of Imladris [37]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: B2MEM2020, M/M, mentions of Erestor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: At least he couldn't say he'd never tried.
Relationships: Erestor/Glorfindel
Series: Oracle of Imladris [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1198450
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Back to Middle-earth Month 2020: Endings and Beginnings





	A Vain Pursuit

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27 Prompt: “A vain pursuit from its beginning, maybe, which no choice of mine can mar or mend.” (The Two Towers, Book III, Chapter 1)

To say that Glorfindel had tried to stay away from Erestor would be a lie. He’d always been pulled toward him like nature accepted gravity as its master. Yet he _had_ tried to stay away all the same, with respect for the advisor who seemed so at peace with being alone, and Glorfindel was loath to disturb that peace with his own presence. A vain pursuit from the beginning, which he too, quickly accepted would not last for no choice he made seemed to lead anywhere but closer, and so Glorfindel learned instead that perhaps they were meant to meet.


End file.
